1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a support assembly for a crutch user, and more particularly to a seat system for a crutch user that serves to transfer a portion of the support of the body weight from the user's hands, arms, underarm areas and shoulders to the user's buttocks so as to reduce the fatigue, exertion, and damage associated with the use of crutches.
2. Description of the Related Art
The field of the prior art includes several prior attempts to provide a support assembly for a crutch user. For example, British Patent 112,098 by Clifford describes a suspended seat and breeches and pads that pass under the user's "fork" (i.e. crotch). This device is impractical in use, in part due to the difficulty of getting into and out of the device. Attaching to the device is inconvenient and difficult, making it less useful for frequent travel over short distances. Separating oneself from the device is both inconvenient and potentially hazardous. If the user forgets to remove the device and, for example, attempts to sit down in a chair, he may become entangled in the device and crutches and fall.
Also, the publication titled "A New Saddle-Crutch" by Dr. James R. Taylor in The Medical Record (Aug. 4, 1883) shows a small saddle worn under the user's crotch and inside the user's clothing. To separate himself from the crutches, the user unhooks the suspenders from the crutches. Wearing the saddle under clothing is inconvenient, because the user must partially undress to get into or out of the saddle. Wearing the saddle inside the clothing and the suspenders outside the clothing, when not on the crutches, may be uncomfortable (for example when sitting in a chair). Saddle type devices that fit inside the user's crotch may be awkward for discreet use by a person wearing a skirt or dress.
British Patent 140,171 by Dunne describes telescopic crutches with a suspension seat or saddle. The seat connects to and operates a telescoping mechanism built into the special crutches. This device requires special crutches and may not be used with standard crutches. The device contains forked rods and appears to be rigid. This makes the device impractical for compact transportation when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,035 by Porter discloses a harness assembly for a crutch user. The user is strapped or buckled into the harness with a waist belt, leg straps, and optional suspenders. The fastenings are designed to stay fastened until the user manually unfastens them. To sit down in a chair, the user must always remember to first detach either the harness from himself or the harness from the crutches. If the user forgets, he may become entangled, may lose his balance, and may fall and be injured. After remembering to manually detach either the harness from himself or the harness from the crutches, the user must locate all required fasteners and operate them. To get back into the device, the user must manually reconnect all required fasteners in their correct locations. As described above, this is time consuming and inconvenient, and greatly limits the utility of the device for frequent uses. Like saddle type devices that fit inside the user's crotch, harness type devices that fit inside the user's crotch may be awkward for discreet use by a person wearing a skirt or dress.
Thus, what has been needed and heretofore unavailable is a support assembly for a crutch user that is effective, safe, comfortable and convenient to use.